Keep It Real
by KimmyKid
Summary: The gang is Juniors and Seniors now, what happens when Manny falls for the new guy with a speech impairment?Will people stop liking her? What will the guy's older sister do when a anonymous Degrassi guy wants to show himself? go easy, 2nd fic, 1st degrass


*~_Detailed Summary_~*

It's a new year at Degrassi.  Seniors and juniors.  The old crowd is finally in their graduating year, and the rest are in 11th grade.  When a new guy and his older sister come to Degrassi because of military parents, Manny falls for him and an anonymous becomes infatuated with his sister.  But how will the others react when the boy has a special needs problem?  Will Manny take a stand?  And if she doesn't, how far will she let the consequences go?  As far as anorexia?  (Older sister anonymous romance, but mostly focuses on Manny)

Ok guys…here goes! PLEZ R&R!!!  This first chapter might be quite long…:-/

Big THANKIES to TalleyAnne for the idea…everyone clap!    *~_kImMy_~*

Chapter one, September Again

            "So he said what?" 

            "How was your summer?"

            "Oh my god!  No way!"

            "And…I just can't believe what she said!"

            "I didn't see you all summer!"

            "We need to see other people."

            The familiar phrases were speeding through the air of Degrassi Community School on September 1st.  New students timidly made their way through the crowds and oldies stood around, laughing by the front entrance, scaring the newcomers.

            A tall, thin, peevish-looking blond stood by the wall in the corner, tapping her foot and glancing at her watch once in a while.  Her face brightened as she turned to the stairs and saw a petite black haired girl running towards her with a giant smile on her glossy lips.  They both squealed and embraced each other from a run, causing them to swerve around and fall.  They laughed, brushing their hair out of their faces and helping each other up.

            "Emma!  Klutz, you got my new black pants all dirty!" The black haired complained playfully.

            The blond's blue eyes were dancing.  "Shut up Manny.  I haven't seen you all summer!  Okay, I need all the details.  From Gory to romantic."  They were both headed inside the school, matching powder-blue backpacks slung over their shoulders.

            Manny, short for Manuella Santos, giggled.  "Okay."  She flipped her pigtail braids off her shoulders.  Then she started whispering to her best friend, Emma Nelson, about her Carnival Cruise the month before they started their Junior (11th) year at DCS.

            They had both made it past the first row of blue lockers when a blond haired boy came up from behind Emma and slipped his arms around her.

            Emma gasped and turned around.  It was her boyfriend, Sean Cameron.  Then she smiled.  "Sean!  Hey!  What's up?"  She leaned in to the boy and quickly brushed her lips against his.

            "Oh, nothing much, hey Manny," he said, swinging Emma's hand back in forth.

            "Hey Sean," Manny replied, snatching his schedule out of his hands and groaning.  "You have no classes with Emma or me," she whined.  Since he had been Emma's beau for about a year and a half now, he and Manny were practically like best friends too.

            He made a pretend puppy face.  "Darn."  He was in the same year as the girls, but supposed to be a senior.  "Well I got to go, my first class is on A hall," he said.

            "Alright, bye," Emma said, hugging his quickly.

            "Bye Sean," Manny said.  Sean jiggled her arm before he turned and walked away.

            Manny turned around in a full circle.  "I don't see JT or Toby anywhere."

            Emma rolled her eyes.  "They're probably goofing around somewhere.  But lets just go.  I heard that lady we have for chemistry is way harsh."  JT York and Toby Isaacs were the girls other best friends.  JT was quite a trouble-maker, and Toby mostly stood there while JT did stupid stuff.

            The girls set off to F hall, Manny, with her black jeans and white short sleeve zip-up sweatshirt over a pink camisole, walking slightly in front of Emma, who was wearing a khaki pair of capris and a light blue and yellow striped t-shirt.  As they found the first class on their schedule, one of the only two they had together, the bell rang and their first day of Junior-osity began.

            "Check out the resident Barbie," 17 year old Ellie Nash muttered to a girl standing at a green locker.  The girl turned her brunette head and brown eyes from her belongings to roll her eyes in the direction of a petite blond flirting with some preppy guys by the main doors.  

            "Yeah, nothing's changed," the girl said, referring to the blond, Paige Michaelchuck, the school's Miss Think-Im-It.  

            "Ash, gimme your schedule," Ellie said, snatching her best friend's, Ashley Kerwin, schedule from her.  She gave a small squeal.

            "What?" said Ashley.

            "They did it right!  We are in all the same classes."

            Ashley grinned.  "Awesome.  I am feeling the senior vibe," she said, linking arms with Ellie.

            Ellie laughed and they continued down the hall to their first class, Media Immersion.

            "Quit complaining, Brian," muttered a tall thin brunette, brushing her blond highlighted locks away from her face, revealing a pink hater top that matched perfectly with her white capris and sandals.  

            The boy behind her, also brown haired and eyed, rolled his eyes.  He shifted his backpack to the other shoulder.  "S-s-hut up," he said, having trouble with his S.

            She turned around to face him.  "Ready?" she said.

            He groaned.  "Am I ever r-r-ready for s-school, Kel?" he said with a sly grin.  The girl punched her kid brother's arm playfully as they entered the glass doors and tried to find the Main Office.

            "Ugh.  Gross me green, Spin!" cried Paige from before after letting out a small scream.  She gave the blond haired guy who was laughing a glare.  He has sneezed on her by accident.  The other two guys, an athletic-looking African-American twirling a basketball on his finger, and a short Italian guy with shoulder length brown hair and eyes were stifling snorts.

            The two girls standing by Paige, referred to as Terri and Hazel by the blond, tried not to laugh also.  The blond rolled her eyes.  "Ter, Haze, lets go," she growled, heading off fast down the hall.

            Terri McGregor, the slightly overweight but dazzlingly beautiful (A/N: I REALLY solemnly think that Terri is sooooooo pretty……isn't she?!?!?!?) girl with long brown hair and the African American with short textured black hair in braids with brown beads on the bottom, Hazel Auden, followed, rolling their eyes at each other behind Paige's back on their way to Media Immersion.

            "JT, I really don't see how this is going to work," whispered Toby Isaacs, a short stout Junior with glasses to his best friend who was tying string to a doorknob.

            JT scoffed.  "Tobes.  Relax!  I am the prank genius, man!  Trust me!" JT York knotted the string one more time and then tied the other end to the doorknob across the hall.  He was hoping that the people inside, when they tried to get out, would be stuck.

            "Ok, lets go!" whispered JT, hitting Toby and running.  They were skipping first block to do this, the school-wide first prank of the year.  

            They snickered and ran towards the Boy's Washroom, only to plan on coming out before the bell rang to see JT's mater piece in action.

            "Bye Joey, bye Angie," called a tall white kid with messy, curly brown hair.  He climbed out of a red Mustang and slammed the passenger door, waving to a tiny smiling curl with curly pigtails and his bald uncle, Joey Jeremiah.  He flipped it out of his face, camera around his neck and backpack slung over his right shoulder, and headed into DCS.  He broke into a run as the last 30 seconds of the morning began before he was tardy to his first class as a registered Senior.

Ok, wow done with the very first chapter!  Sorry about the length!!!

Review please, I might put you in the story if you want me to!  Email me: KimberleeAnnKid@yahoo.com

BYES YALL!

*kImMy*


End file.
